gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
IsoRivolta Zagato Vision Gran Turismo
|manufacturer = Zagato |year = 2017 |displacement = 4494 cc |drivetrain = |engine = 4.5L front-mounted Chevrolet V8 |torque = |power = 559 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Iso Rivolta Zagato Vision Gran Turismo is a Concept car made by Zagato for the Vision Gran Turismo project. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was introduced as part of Update 1.06. Colors Ten colors are available for this car: *Gray Bullet *Red *Lanvin Blue *Emerald *Off White *Black / Gray Bullet *Black / Red *Black / Lanvin Blue *Black / Emerald *Black / Off White Description Inspired by the aerodynamic designs of great prototype endurance race cars, the IsoRivolta Zagato Vision Gran Turismo is a contemporary gentleman driver’s sports car designed specifically to compete at the highest international levels. Virtually-built using realistic volume and base measurements, the IsoRivolta Zagato Vision Gran Turismo evokes a fierce attitude and raw emotion through its sensorial coachwork proportions: low center point of gravity, voluptuous fenders and sleek, elegant lines. Historically, Iso Rivolta became famous among sophisticated, international clients in the 1960s and 70s for its innovative approach in marrying Italian design with an American power train, thus producing excellent and reliable performance cars. These classic Iso sports and racing cars participated in some of the world’s greatest sports car competitions, such as the 12 Hours of Sebring, 1000 km of Nurburgring, and 24 Hours of Le Mans. The marque bearing the mythological Griffin logo also joined Formula 1 in the early 1970s through a partnership with Marlboro, and successfully competed at the hand of legendary professional drivers Jacky Ickx, Gjis Van Lennep and Arturo Merzario, to name a few. Zagato, a design atelier with 98 years of experience, has coachbuilt most of the world’s famous automotive brands and is renowned for creating iconic, competitive sports cars in limited series. Zagato Vice President of Design Nori Harada pays tribute to Iso Rivolta with the creation of the new IsoRivolta Zagato Vision Gran Turismo to honor Iso Rivolta’s racing heritage and passion for performance. Once again the Griffin will compete against the Prancing Horse, Raging Bull and other automotive titans of today, this time in the virtual reality of Vision Gran Turismo. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Zagato section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *Zagato's car name Iso Rivolta Zagato Vision Gran Turismo pays homage to Iso's sportscar nameplate Rivolta from the 1970's, known for Italian grand tourers with American engines. *The car references Andrea Zagato, the CEO of Zagato, and his wife, Marella Rivolta-Zagato, a descendant of Renzo Rivolta, the founder of IsoRivolta. *There is an unused version of this car with a rear wing, as seen on the car's trailer. *The car was originally supposed to be powered by a Callaway-tuned 6.2-litre twin turbo V8 producing 997 horsepower. It is unknown why a 4.5-litre naturally aspirated V8 (producing 559 horsepower) was used in place. It may be likely that the more powerful engine would be meant for the unused version of this car with the rear wing. *Because of the displacement of the car being identical to the Nissan VK45DE engine (a race-spec 4.5-litre V8 used in their Super GT GT-R's), it may be possible that it is powered by this type of engine instead, only with more horsepower and re-tuned for street use, which may explain the lower redline and less aggressive exhaust note. This choice of engine would be very unusual as it would break the IsoRivolta tradition of using American engines, as this engine is a Japanese one. *So far, this car is the only Vision Gran Turismo car new to Gran Turismo Sport that does not feature an interior view. Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Zagato Concept Cars Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Concept Cars